heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Peak's Sona's Revamp
ahhh no code just revamp actually scratch that here's the old code |-| Info = __NOEDITSECTION__ '' THIS IS PEAK'S SONA! DO NOT STEAL, EDIT, OR COPY! DON'T STEAL THE CODING, DONE BY ICE! ASK ME IF YOU WANT TO USE HER IN ANYTHING! THANK YOU!'' I tampered with some of the coding as well. | Canon | Female | Ice | Student/Writer | ♒️ | Chaotic Good/Chaotic Neutral | "Am I the only one who's ever bothered to read Hogwarts, A History?" -Hermione Granger, the Prisoner of Azkaban Gif done by Squirrel! Thank you! Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain '' ''We all have sorrow '' APPEARANCE Peak would be described as a pretty dragoness, though she doesn't think about herself like that and does not believe that she is. Her frame is thin with lean muscles on her arms. She is taller than some of her friends but stares down and slouches slightly whenever she walks or sits, making her seem a tad bit shorter than she actually is. Her scales are a paper white with hints of light violet and ice blue spread out across her body, not easy to see unless the sun hits them correctly. They are thin and flexible, mostly on her shoulders, knees, and ankles. Peak's eyes are blue that seem to change shades according to what she wears, which seems a little odd to her. ''But, if we are wise '' ''We know that there's, always tomorrow ABILITIES Peak has average frostbreath and only uses it to cool herself down and freeze things quickly. She is very good at controlling how much she breathes out when she uses it. Other than that, Peak could be considered a disappointment in the circles, as she will only use weapons that do not have a sharp point to them (such a quarterstaves or the like), though she does not know how to punch. Hooray to anyone who successfully punches her because you have attacked a harmless person. Hooray. She is very skilled in writing, reading, and drawing, since she practices a lot, but cannot draw people/scavengers very well. Peak is also a skilled swimmer. (Does sarcasm count?) Lean on me, when you're not strong '' ''And I'll be your friend PERSONALITY Silly, funny, happy, kind, caring, loving, observant, quiet, shy, can be loud when you get to know her, loyal, brave, strong-willed, short-tempered, witty, smart, and creative. You will often find her in either the art cave at Jade Mountain or the music cave. Peak loves to paint and do pottery, although most of the pottery she makes ends up looking like disfigured lumps of clay. She also enjoys reading and writing. What's surprising about her is that she will not let you know when she is angry. She can contain her anger long enough for her to leave your sight and hearing range, and then maybe freak out or become isolated and distant. She likes being alone during these times. I'll help you carry on '' ''For it won't be long HISTORY I'm either gonna redo it or leave it as WIP '' 'Til I'm gonna need '' '' Somebody to lean on'' TRIVIA * She is right-handed * She hates onions, guacamole, and raw tomatoes * She is an Aquarius * Peak loves flying * Peak plays the piano * Peak loves to swim. * Would like to learn how to play the drums *Peak has a weird fear of space and death. She's also never grown out of her fear of the dark. *She would love to be able to breathe underwater so that she could experience underwater life like the SeaWings do. *Theme biome would be coral reef '' Please, swallow your pride '' '' If I have things you need to borrow '' QUOTES "I'm a terrible conversation starter." "I don't have social media." Somebody else: "That's fact." "No really, I just SAID THAT." "Yee." "Yeet." "What?" '' For no one can fill those of your needs '' '' That you won't let show '' |-| Relationships= __NOEDITSECTION__ Hey ho, let's go! Hey ho, let's go! '' ''Hey ho, let's go! Hey ho, let's go! RELATIONSHIPS "She briefly wished she had some sort of magic so she could shoot a bolt of lightning through his head." - Cinder, the Lunar Chronicles I'm too lazy to do the relationships so PLEASE DON'T BE OFFENDED IF I PUT WIP Cyan: A friendly SeaWing she met while she was traveling to JMA. She really likes Cyan as a friend and would like to get to know her better. Prophecy: An old friend of hers. She still has a bit of a crush on him, although it's now more platonic than anything. They still get along well. Silvertongue: She likes him, finding his sense of humor very witty. She can see why he dislikes instruments even though she does enjoy playing the piano. Crescent moon: Peak doesn't know why Crescent Moon hates her, but ever since meeting her, Peak has always felt reproachful to her because of the unknown hatred. Listener: A good childhood friend of hers. VolcanoRoar: VolcanoRoar is an acquaintance of hers and would like to get to know him better. Freeze: Freeze is almost like an alternate to Peak, but they are close anyways. She is another one of Peak's best friends and they hang out every once and a while. Hosanna: Peak enjoys Hosanna's company and looks up to how she can get along with a lot of people all at once. She would also like to get to know her a little better. Falconcatcher: Falcon seems nice enough but Peak would like to get to know her more before deeming her as a friend. Blood Moon: BM's hyper personality can get on Peak's nerves sometimes, but Blood Moon is overall considered an ally. Jacaranda: Peak would like to get to know her better if she can. Shadowhunter: Peak can relate to her sarcasm and would like to get to know her better (like everyone else on this list). She also misses SH. Zeph: Peak really likes Zeph's artistic talent and coding abilities. She hopes that she can get to know her a little more because Zeph seems like a great friend. Pomegranate: Peak agrees that it does take special skills to fall up the stairs and choke on air. Pomegranate and Peak get along well. Peak would like to get to know her a little more. Ridge: She would like to get to know Ridge better but from what she knows, Ridge seems nice but needs to slow down a little. Peak would rather Ridge be safe than hurt. Bucket: She's on good terms with Bucket but would like to get to know him a little more. Destiny: best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best BEST FRIEEEEND Stormbreak: Thinks that they're cool. Peak enjoys looking at their art and wishes that she could draw like them. Neutral/positive? Hook: WIP Blue Raspberry: Peak thinks he's funny and loves to tease him about his dislike of beetles. Dreaming: Peak loves to chat with Dreaming about anything Marvel-Star Wars related. They are good friends who get along nicely. Cal: WIP Glide: Peak likes to talk about Hogwarts with her and Glide is generally considered her friend. Sabotage: They're forming in straight line '' ''They're going through a tight wind The kids are losing their minds The blitzkrieg bop |-| Playlist= __NOEDITSECTION__ They're piling in the back seat They're generating steam heat Pulsating to the back beat The blitzkrieg bop PLAYLIST "Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if only one remembers to turn on the light." - Albus Dumbledore, Prisoner of Azkaban This also contains some songs that I really like "The Middle"- Jimmy Eat World "Wake Me Up" -Avicii "Lean on Me" -Bill Whithers "Thunder" -Imagine Dragons "On Top of the World" -Imagine Dragons "King of Anything" -Sara Bareilles "Logo Mania" -John Ottman "Believer" -American Authors "Secrets" -OneRepublic "I Lived" -OneRepublic "Home" -Phillip Phillips "Zero" -Imagine Dragons "It's Time" -Imagine Dragons "Hedwig's Theme" -John Williams "Blitzkrieg Bop" -Ramones Hey ho, let's go Shoot'em in the back now What they want, I don't know They're all revved up and ready to go |-| Gallery = __NOEDITSECTION__ If you love somebody Better tell them why they're here 'cause They just may run away from you GALLERY "It simply isn't an adventure worth telling if there aren't any dragons." -J.R.R. Tolkien Ref done by Dewdino! Monster ref by Dewdino! Thank you! Thank you for the amazing art! File:20171029 135104.jpg|by TheViolinWolf (Thank you!) File:IMG_1900.png|by xxDreamdancerxx (This looks great, thank you!) Peak.png|Peak in a snowstorm 456BCC07-DDA5-46AC-911A-B61BF9C3A43B.png|by RWD (Thank you so much!!) File:Peeekk.png|Ref done by Dewdrop (thank you so much!!) I'd title this peakaboo but thats overused.png|Peak monsterfied by Dew! Thanks! FRPeak.png|Peak in FR by Sab! Thanks! PeakSona2-COLLAGE.jpg|Aesthetic by me! Peakspfphasbeenrestored.png|New pfp by Galax! Thank you so much! Peakbygalax.jpg|Old pfp by Galax! Thanks! Peak-bounce.gif|Gif by Dewdino! Thank you! You'll never know what went well Then again it just depends on How long of time is left for you Category:Peak's Code